Severed
by LonelyAlbatross
Summary: A/U: When Sasuke left to join Sound Four. Sakura didn't try to stop him, she followed him. He was everything to her, and she wasn't ready to lose him. Sasuke cannot see anyone, anything in front of him anymore. He is devoted to revenge. How will he react with someone as loyal as Sakura by his side? She is ready to give up everything to warm his heart.
1. Where you are, I will Follow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Severed**

_You need to move on._

* * *

**Chapter One: Where you are, I will Follow**

* * *

_What do I deserve? Was do I need? Need…? Deserve…? They are the same. They are the truth when you could be stronger. Without strength you are nothing. Born with power, born with a gift, you were born with strength. This gift is yours and no one else's. No one can claim it, no one can use it. Just you. This is called a talent. You are talented._

_When you are so alone and you have no one. That you are the only one left. When you are all alone in the world, and there is no one left to understand you. You realize that this misery and sorrow is brought to you by your gift, by your talent. You can't bother crying, because it's useless. There is nothing for you to do to change it, you lost everything because you are talented._

_Now that talent means nothing._

_Because of him. You know his name, Naruto._

_Say the word friendship and remember. Remember that day when you were all alone, and you met his eyes. He's the same as you. Alone._

_But you're not the same as him. You're not the same because you had someone, because you were once loved, and you know what it is like to be loved. He… He is different. He doesn't know it. He has never had anyone. He is not talented, but he is diligent. You can't lose to that diligence. You can't lose to him because you're different. While he relies on his diligence and perserverence, you have your talent. That is your everything._

_That is why you go to him. You need Orochimaru. You need the power, because your talent isn't enough._

Sasuke walks by the bench in silence. His decision was absolute and there is nothing left to hold him back. There has been too much suffering to leave him any doubt. Resolve as thick as his is unbreakable, even when he, himself, knows the consequences. He has chosen to give up all else for this one single cause, not a noble cause nor a righteous cause.

He disappears without a sound.

Sakura opens her eyes and looks to the stars. Warm tears start to flow down her face as she lays upon the cool bench. She feels like she has died. Sakura allows the sorrow to consume her, and she embraces her legs instinctively.

An old couple walk down the park and seat themselves on a bench. The old woman stands up and feels her dress. It was wet. She wonders what the substance was, and hurries the man up to return home. She didn't know they were Sakura's tears.

Nothing makes sense as she runs. Would she even be able to catch them? Logic didn't matter anymore. The only thing that circulated inside Sakura was the longing. She was different from Sasuke. She knew that. Sasuke had been alone his entire life. He had lost his parents, he desired no friends. Sakura however, she had everything. Her life was far from perfect, but there was nothing for her to complain about compared to him. Perhaps it was because she had been spoiled that she had made such a rash decision.

But she loved him.

Nobody would ever be able to explain what love meant. Some people say that when you love someone, you need to let them go, but the feelings were so deep in her heart that she couldn't.

Sasuke.

Every moment Sakura could think of was for him. Just him. She would give up everything for him.

Sakura jumps from tree to tree, with mechanical movements. She knew where they had gone, where they had taken him, and she had to follow. If she didn't, then she would have nothing. She would be a shell. Worse than a shell.

"Sasuke!" She shouts, though he was nowhere in range to hear. "Sasuke I won't let you do this alone!"

The village was far behind her, and they wouldn't realize that she and Sasuke had disappeared for days. There was no time to alert them. She didn't want to bring him back anymore, she wanted to go with him. The 'where's didn't matter anymore. When did they ever matter?

The morning comes as a bit of a shock, but Sakura is still following. They're not in view, and they probably don't know she's behind them, but Sakura perseveres. Her breath was hot and heavy as she remembered all those moments she had shared with Sasuke. She remembers the first day she had met him, and how obsessed she had become over the years. She knew Sasuke was broken, and all she wanted was to fix him.

Sakura followed until the Valley of the End, where Sasuke stood standing alone against the sun. His hair was a sparkling blue, and Sakura realizes that he'd waited for her. Why? Was there a chance? Could he see who she was and how she felt? Would he return the burning emotions?

It takes her too long to get up to meet him, but she does in time.

"Sasuke." She murmurs on the cliffside. The sun was just rising, and she could make out every strand of hair on his head. He was so perfect, and she couldn't imagine a world without him. She would rather perish than do so.

He turns to her, and she notices that he is different. Chakra swirled around him in energy she could hardly fathom, had he always been so powerful?

"Sakura. Why did you come?" He asks, it's a simple question. No assumptions, no prejudice.

"I had to. I couldn't…" Sakura began, but decided to go in a different approach. "You know how it feels. To lose everything. You must think I'm horrible, wanting more when I have everything you've lost, Sasuke. I'm spoiled and selfish, I know. But _you've_ become my everything! I can't give you up… I can't let you just throw me away. I can't lose you."

Sasuke's expression hadn't changed. It was unreadable, but she knew he was listening. He had to feel _something._

Sasuke holds out his hand, and reaches for her face. Sakura pulls back a little, thinking it was too good to be true. And it was.

He slapped her to the side.

"Go back Sakura. This is for your own good."

"Was that what your brother said to _you_?" Sakura snaps, angry and frustrated by the lack of emotional response. "Was it _good_ to lose everything in your life? Was it _fun_ being so empty? Are you happy _now_?"

"You don't know what you're doing. Sakura, you can move on."

"No. I. Can't." Sakura stammers. "I _need_ you. Sasuke… don't leave me."

Sasuke's expression softens, and Sakura believes for a second that he was going to accept her, and then she finds herself in the air. Time seems to stop as she falls into the Valley of the End. She looks at Sasuke as she falls back. His hair, his face, every feature. She would remember it in death as well as she remembered it in life. This man in front of her was her everything. If he wanted to kill her, then she would happily accept her fate.

Sakura closed her eyes as gravity took its course and she began to drop like a stone.

Sasuke watches as the girl falls. He'd expected her to save herself and find her way back home one way or another, but she had closed her eyes to accept her fate. It was pitiful, but there was nothing he could do. Sasuke turns from Sakura and makes a leap. Otogakure was waiting for him. That was where power would come from, that was where he would get what he needed to take out everyone in his way. There was nothing left in his heart anymore, just revenge.

Sakura woke up in the presence of a strange man. She flings herself up against the wall and recognizes Kabuto. The man smiles maliciously, and she stiffens in fear.

"You're a pretty girl." Kabuto notes idly. He turns away to place something in a dim desk area. The entire room is lit up by a single torch beside the door.

"How did I get here?" Sakura demands, and she notices that her body was surprisingly functional. She remembered quite clearly giving herself up when Sasuke had thrown her, she had been waiting for death, not Kabuto.

"You were quite fortunate. Zetsu had been following Sasuke closely behind you. He saved you from that fall, and delivered you here, he said this was where you wanted to be."

"No." Sakura denies. She'd been saved by a strange man, why did he bother?

Kabuto gives a small laugh. "You didn't want to be with Sasuke? You were murmuring his name the entire time."

Sakura's eyes widens. "Sasuke is _here_?"

"He is with Orochimaru." Kabuto corrects. "They're discussing some important matters. He doesn't know you're here yet."

Sakura took in the information quickly. "What are you going to do with me?" She immediately demands. She knew she was at the man's mercy.

"You're in love with Sasuke aren't you?"

Sakura stares at the man. She wasn't sure what to make of him, or what to say in reply. It was an odd question, and she couldn't see where he was going with it.

"I do." Sakura murmurs, barely loud enough to hear.

"Then you shall be loyal to Orochimaru, won't you?"

Sakura's eyes widens in understanding. So _that_ was where the conversation was going. Sakura looks Kabuto firmly in the eyes. "I will do whatever it take to stay by Sasuke's side."

Kabuto examined her for a moment, testing her resolve, then nodded. "I trust you will endure what Orochimaru has planned for you. He has no taste for weaklings."

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note**

I felt like writing a sappy, mushy, overly-sentimental scene to make it up to a dear friend of mine. This Naruto idea came from _another_ friend of mine who's guilty pleasure is reading Naruto fanfictions (her real GP is Winx Club), so I did it on Naruto. This story came to me on a whim, when I was reading a 'Just-In' story about Bella following Edward into doing something stupid. Then random thoughts collided in my head, and I thought of every character pair, where the girl would do something stupid just to follow the guy… and that was when this story emerged.

**If this story plot appeals to you, then leave a review. Anything is fine, I just like to feel appreciated.**

-creativename

_Next time on "Severed':_

_Sakura tries to find her place in the situation she thrown herself in. Away from the home she's always known, where she's always accepted. But now, she's on her own. She watches Sasuke stand his own, while she still trembles with doubt. She's different now though, and she knows that._


	2. To be by your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**When Broken**

_You need to move on._

* * *

**Chapter Two: To be by your Side**

* * *

Sakura hugs her knees as she remains in the cramped room. Kabuto had given her a smile before disappearing. He said he would be back _soon_, how soon was soon? Sakura lifted one of her hands in the dim light and noticed that she was shaking. Was she afraid? Was it fear?

What was she afraid of?

Sakura stands up. There was nothing left for her to be afraid of beyond that door. Sasuke had already shown her how much he cared about her when he pushed her away, when he tried to kill her. She still loved him though, that would never change. She would be there to protect him, to help him, whether if he liked it or not. He needed her, and she knew that.

Sakura walks down the dark corridor listening to the echoes of her own footprints. Every few feet there was a stubby torch lighting a fragment of the hallway. She saw a few doors but ignored them because she knew Sasuke was not beyond any of them. She heard quiet sobbing behind one of the doors and walked passed it with indifference. Her emotions didn't shed for anyone else but _him_. She had given up her family and friends back in Konoha as proof.

Near the end of the corridor, Sakura sees stairs. They were long-standing and cranky, but she could see a brighter light coming from beyond it, so she follows it through. Another hallway lay dimly in front of her when she reaches the top of the stairs. Sakura places her hand on the wall, unsure of what to do next. The hallway was brighter with more torches lying against the wall.

Sakura was about to turn back before she got lost, when she heard faint laughter.

A chill went through her skin as she somehow recognized the unnerving laughter. Orochimaru, she was certain. Without another coherent thought, Sakura rushes down the hallway to where she suspected the laughter had come from. She held her breath as she neared the doorway. The chakra level she felt was absurd. The concentration… was astounding… ludicrous.

"Wonderful!" Orochimaru boasts from across the thin wooden door. "Truly this is something to behold! Marvelous Sasuke, you are simply marvelous! Just as I expected."

Sakura freezes as she hears his name. It was so beautiful in her ears, even from the voice of a madman. She leaned against the wall beside the door and lowered to peek through the gap. She could see a glowing blue light around Sasuke. Chakra. It was truly a spectacular sight, he was stronger than she had ever known.

Kabuto had been knocked against the wall, he stares at Sasuke with seemingly envious eyes.

"The perfect vessel you are. Perfect…" Orochimaru continues to murmur.

Sakura's muscles tighten. Was Orochimaru going to steal Sasuke's body? She had heard rumors of him planning to do so, and didn't quite believe in the truth of it. She wasn't going to take any chances though. She would never allow Sasuke's body to be taken. It was his and his only, for she knew it would never be hers.

Sakura was about to burst into the room when Kabuto stopped her.

"It's a pity that he came too late then isn't it?" He croaks.

Sakura watches through a crack to see Orochimaru's strained face. "Indeed." He hisses. "I couldn't wait any longer. That body was rotting."

"You can wait three years can't you?" Kabuto challenges.

Orochimaru cackles loudly, Sasuke looks at him with apathy. "Of course! Of course! I can train him in this time! He will be wonderful when he is ready! He will be simply… wonderful. Everything will be perfect in three year's time. And time is nothing valuable to me, I am immortal after all." Orochimaru starts to dance around Sasuke, taking in every aspect of his perfection. "I will make you strong, Sasuke. I will grant your heart deepest desire… revenge."

That one word brought more life into Sasuke than Sakura had ever seen. His eyes narrowed just by a fraction of an inch, and mouth made the smallest twitch, but Sakura saw it all. In every aspect Sasuke was showing delight in Orochimaru's promise. This was what he wanted. Revenge. He wanted his brother's corpse.

Orochimaru guffaws at Sasuke's expression. "That's right my boy. Such fury and passion, that's what I like to see! Anger, hatred, these are what make a man stronger! And believe me boy, you will be the strongest."

Kabuto dusts his pants after standing up. "How should we begin his training?"

"That boy needs some rest! Some food in his stomach. His body will be mine someday, so we must treat it with consideration. Prepare him some food and have him rest. We'll begin training him tomorrow." Orochimaru hisses. He walks passed Kabuto and out through the opposite door leaving the two alone.

They stare at one another warily. Sakura isn't sure if what she is seeing is rivalry between the two or simple hatred, but she dismisses her assumptions when Kabuto smiles.

"Well _Master_ Sasuke. Shall I take you to your room?"

Sasuke cocks his head ever so slightly to the side and Kabuto walks to the door without another word. Sasuke follows.

Sakura rushes back in her room where she'd been left in. She didn't know why she ran, but she wasn't ready to see Sasuke yet. It was too soon. Kabuto said Orochimaru would train her as well, and she decided to take his word for it. If she could become stronger, then maybe she could be useful to him. Perhaps then… Then Sasuke would allow her to remain on his side.

Then she wouldn't be 'annoying'. Then she wouldn't be a burden. She would become somebody Sasuke could rely on. Sakura was ready to devote herself to anything she believed in benefit for Sasuke. She knew that where she stood now, she was useless. Pathetic and weak, but if she could train, if she could learn more things, build up her chakra, her strength, then maybe… Just maybe… He wouldn't look away from her without a second glance.

Until then, Sakura could remain patient. She could bid her time, three years left her plenty.

It was a little later when Kabuto finally returned. "Why didn't you want Sasuke to see you?" He asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kabuto smirks. "Oh I think you know very well what I'm talking about. There isn't much you can get away with _here_."

Sakura bit her lip. "He… I… I'm too weak. I don't want him to see me… like this."

"Weak and pathetic?" Kabuto questions brightly.

Sakura stares at him, in disbelief of his candor. "You said Orochimaru would train me."

"I did say that."

Sakura frowns. "He will right? I will listen, I will do _anything_."

Again Kabuto smiles. "That's what I like to hear from a girl like you. Orochimaru will be pleased to know you're so determined."

"So for now… I don't want Sasuke to know… Not yet. He can't." Sakura whispers.

Kabuto carefully glances over Sakura, weighing her words as she stared at the ground. "Very well. You will remain a secret until you wish for him to know." Sakura brightens a little. "But for now Sakura, Orochimaru needs to rest. His body is tired from the stress it's gone under. You should take this opportunity to rest as well. You won't get many chances once the training starts."

Sakura nodded. Kabuto took out a few blankets and laid it on the ground for her. "Stay in this room for now. I'll bring you some food."

"Wait Kabuto…" Sakura murmurs when he's at the door.

He turns slightly to her, waiting.

"Am I… Am I doing the right thing?" She questions. She needed reassurance.

Kabuto smiles. "There is no right or wrong in this world. Only what you choose." Then he disappears.

Sakura stares at where Kabuto had been for a period, before she finally recovered. She hated herself for being so irresolute. Sasuke had been so certain, she'd seen it in his eyes, the determination… The willpower. Everyone seemed to have it but her. Even Naruto, Ino, Neji… What was it that they had that she didn't?

Was she just destined to be weak?

Well then, she would definitely prove them wrong. She had Orochimaru now.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Uh obviously this started out as an intended SasuSaku thing… but I don't know… Sometimes I get this really anxious feeling when I follow mainstream pairings. I feel like I have a lot of freedom with a corrupt Sakura, so I don't know where I'd really like to take this. I need your feedback!

**LEAVE A REVIEW! owo**

-creativename

_Next time on "Severed":_

_Sakura finally begins her trained with Orochimaru, but can she keep up with it? Orochimaru begins by teaching Sakura a new, deadly ability. Will she be able to prove herself to the man? Or will she wither away in failure and rejection?_


	3. Birth of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**When Broken**

_You need to move on._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Birth of the Darkness**

* * *

Sakura was standing outside on an open field. The sky was cloudy. It was going to rain soon. Still, she stood as a statue, unmoving. In front of her was a man she had sworn allegiance to, for power. He is still weak from the recent body change, but still unbelievably powerful. He can kill her in an instant, and she knows that.

Orochimaru has a smirk on his face as he paces, and Sakura eyes him carefully. It was early in the morning, and the few birds that had been singing, left at their arrival. They feared the serpent.

Orochimaru had decided to train Sakura before Sasuke. Sakura didn't know why, but she was grateful. She was weaker than Sasuke, she needed all the advantage she could get. She wanted to be strong. Strong enough to stand on her own and do what she needs to help Sasuke. Every effort she'd give would be foundation for the future. She was ready.

Finally Orochimaru stops his pacing and turns to Sakura. "Well, well, _Sakura_. You too, have come to me seeking power."

Sakura nods.

"And your loyalty. Will your loyalty be with me?" He hisses.

"As long as Sasuke is with you. I will be." She assures.

Orochimaru laughs, entertained. "Show me what you can do, girl."

Sakura did as he asked. She showed him every ninjutsu she knew, every attack, all her chakra. She gave it her all, but she knew it wasn't enough. She was breathing heavily when she was done. Would she be accepted? Would Orochimaru still train her despite her being so weak? Or would she be thrown away as trash?

It was impossible to tell with the face Orochimaru had on. His face was indifferent, uncaring, and all the amusement and interest had been flushed away. "You're weak." He says blandly.

Sakura doesn't reply. There was no need to deny the truth.

"Your chakra level is decent, but it is messy. You don't know how to concentrate it, you're a healer. Like that _woman._" Orochimaru seethes. "You would be better suited training with Tsunade. You're just like when she was young, she would know just how to deal with you."

Sakura remained silent.

"But you have potential like her. I once recognized her as my equal you know. If she had considered more of the _power_ she could have got when she was like you… and went with me… Then perhaps she would be powerful today." Orochimaru murmurs to himself. "But anyhow, what you need to do, _Sakura_, is use more concentrated bundles of chakra. That is Tsunade's secret, and with my help, you can surpass that old woman with the technique."

Orochimaru takes a few steps closer to Sakura and holds out his hand. "Expel your chakra out like this." Chakra, like flames emerges from Orochimaru's hand.

Sakura did the same.

"Now let it take the form of the wind, in flow, without restraint." Orochimaru waves his hand around, in elegance that didn't suit him. Nonetheless, Sakura mimicks his movements. "Once you have complete control over this free-flowing chakra, launch it. This is called the _shinideau_. It is the 'encounter of death'. This attack is specifically used for targeting living things. It does not work on anything not inert." Orochimaru continues then to let his hand flow around him, the chakra flowed freely around him. And then, swiftly, he snaps it past Sakura and something, like lightning flies by inches from her head.

Sakura lowers her own hand and turns to look. A tree had been hit by the _shinideau,_ blue chakra flowed beautifully around it. It looked enchanting for the few seconds it stood, before the leaves starts to blacken, and fade to dust. The tree was left bare. It wasn't anything obvious, but the tree had died.

"Everything living owns chakra, even if just a small morsel. You can take that chakra inside a living being and use that chakra to destroy a person. Chakra is different for every person, and it's their own chakra that has the greatest capability of killing them. Their strength is their greatest weakness, their weakness their greatest strength."

Sakura swallows and repeats Orochimaru's actions. When she flung her arm aside, her chakra left her hand in a small harmless flame, and disappeared the next instant.

"I don't expect this to be mastered today." Orochimaru hisses. "I don't expect this to be mastered in a week. You may take a year on this, it is a difficult move. But I do remember you from the Chuunin Exams. You are smart, and that is your strength if anything. You will find a way to master this faster than the average ninja."

With that, Orochimaru disappears, leaving Sakura alone on the meadow. The sky darkened as Sakura repeated Orochimaru's steps over and over again. She didn't give a damn about Orochimaru's expectations. She had her own expectations to live up to. So she kept at it, she didn't stop. Shinideau would be hers.

It starts to rain after an hour. Sakura looks up to the sky and wonders if she should stop. She shakes the thought away as quickly as it came. She wouldn't stop trying, she would never, not until her limbs were all torn from her body. Sakura allows both her arms to flow and let her chakra build up. Water starts to gather around her arms as well, and drops sprays from them. Then Sakura flings her arms, and she saw it. A short, clear, streak of lightning shoots in front of her.

It wasn't long enough to reach anything, but it was there. It was concentrated and Sakura knew it was deadly. She suddenly figures it out. Orochimaru had said the shinideau was like the wind, but it wasn't. The wind had its flow, but the shinideau was a more controlled power. It was the water. Its flow wasn't like the wind, but a stream. When she dipped her hands in the shinideau, it bound itself to her like water. Wet, dripping with anticipation.

Sakura tries again and controlls the chakra like water. It was better, but it wasn't good enough. Sakura spends the rest of the day, practicing. She wasn't satisfied at the end. She went back to have some bread, and went back to the meadow. The rain had gotten heavier, it had turned into an ugly storm. The water flows around her and somehow she feels empowered. The water was shinideau's strength, and the more water Sakura had around her, the better control she seemed to have. She practices through the night and onto the next day.

Finally, Sakura throws her arm toward the nearest tree and it's long and stable enough to hit the thing. The tree sparks for a minute with her chakra but then her chakra is washed away with the rain. Sakura yells in frustration. Two days had passed and she'd only barely made progress. She wonders how much stronger Sasuke had gotten. His training must have begun as well.

Sakura picks herself up and continues. Her mind slowly starts to deteriorate as she practices. She becomes more and more mindless with her training, and didn't leave the field for anything outside living essentials. The first week passes with her hitting a tree and killing it, but it had no grace and she knew it wouldn't be approved by Orochimaru.

She kept practicing. Her mind, her soul, went into her training. This was what she wanted, a chance to become stronger, and she knew what she had to do. The training was harder without the rain, but she had more control and could manage without the water. Sakura starts to run around to gain momentum and improve her control of the shinideau, and it wasn't until a month later when she finally felt that she could approach Orochimaru.

Kabuto leads Orochimaru out into the field. Orochimaru eyes Sakura with interest. "A month is too long. You have already exhausted my interest Sakura. If it takes you this long to learn such a move, then you should leave."

Sakura stares at Orochimaru from a few yards away.

"I don't care if you have learned the move now." He adds with mild amusement. She was an outlived toy. He turns from Sakura.

The old Sakura would have trembled, cried, maybe reduce to groveling. The Sakura that was standing now, began to run towards the snake man. Chakra built around her arms, and the shinideau gave a loud screeching before it took a wondrous form. Sakura let the chakra build, and let all of it be sent to prove herself. She was worthy, worthy of Sasuke's attention. She was worthy of Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru turns just in time to see what shinideau had turned into within a month's time. The chakra around Sakura's arms took a faint shape. They were like dragons, and they screeched loudly as they neared him. Sakura flung her arms at him, and the dragons instantly disappear into lightning, and shoots towards him.

Orochimaru flings his arms in front of him creating a small barrier. His eyes widens as the two lightning bolts split in front of him and circles him. They shoot into his body and he screams. Sakura's chakra hovers around him, threatening to eat his life away.

Orochimaru begins laughing. "Excellent! Just excellent! You've taken shinideau to an entirely new level. I suppose you're not the useless little girl I assumed you were. I am pleased, so very pleased."

Sakura's chakra disappears around him.

"Now the real training can begin." Orochimaru hisses.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note**

People actually left me a few reviews ;_; I'm so thankful. Those who are actually enjoying this little made-up story, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try my best to give you what you want to read, but it's always hard since I'm aiming for such weird audiences. Anyways, thank you my readers for being here for me, until the next chapter guys!

-creativename

_**Next time on "Severed"**: Orochimaru begins to train Sakura to a higher level. Sakura indeed proves herself worthy of the training, but she still does not have Orochimaru's entire trust. What will he make Sakura do to prove herself? Will her resolve crush with his request, or will it strengthen and prove itself true? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	4. The Price of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**When Broken**

_You need to move on._

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Price of Power**

* * *

Orochimaru holds his left hand forward towards Sakura. Sakura looks down on his hand and sees a small, black ball. It was about the size of a marble and it looked a little bit like mud.

"What is it?" Sakura asks, feeling a small lure to the sphere.

"This is called the 'Bloodred Gripple". It will allow your body and chakra to expand for a temporary time being, until it runs out. It will help you train." Orochimaru cocked his head a little off to the side. "The side effects, are minimal, but you will have some mild headaches… Nausea… Difficulty breathing…"

Sakura takes the ball from his hand before Orochimaru could finish listing the effects, she holds it up to the sun, still on its way up to the sky and observes it for a moment. From the corner of her eye, she sees Orochimaru's slithery smile.

"Should I eat it now?" Sakura asks.

"It will only work for a two hour window. It might prove…_ fatal_ if you ingest more than one each day… So that is all you will be training each day."

"What?" Sakura exclaims. "Why not the entire day?"

"Sakura… The _bloodred gripple_ will give you excessive energy, and if you use it all during this time, it will be equivalent to about… a month's non-stop training. That is the strain your body will feel after the end of two hours."

Sakura feels Kabuto eying her. "Alright." She submitted, then pops the ball into her mouth and swallows the thing whole.

Nothing happens at first. Then suddenly, everything started to change. She was a God. She was a _demon_. She understood instantly that as she stood there now, that was what it was like to be _powerful_. She was _powerful_. Nothing was capable of stopping her, there was nothing she couldn't do.

Sakura spends the following two hours running. That was what Orochimaru demanded of her to do. Continuously running. Sakura sprints, as fast as she could through the forest ring she had been designated doing her laps in. She felt rather insulted that this was her only outlet of power, but she was still true to her aspirations. She did as the man asked.

Sakura ran nonstop for two hours. The attack came abruptly, and Sakura found herself gasping on the floor for breath. She'd been fine a few minutes ago, the side effects were indeed quite… abrupt. This was how the first day concluded, and the next few months followed suit. Every day, for two hours because that was all Sakura could handle, she trained like this. While she lay gasping for breath, Sakura often looked at the books that were available to her.

She read and studied in her spare time. It was only after the first month of the Blood Gripple training that she understood the true nature of the drug. It was eating away her lifespan. When she trained using the drug, she would immensely improve her physical self, and that would remain when the effects of the drug would not. But it eats away her nerves and tissues, and it was only a matter of time before she collapses.

Sakura laughs feeling the impact of the drug on the back of her throat. She leans back and falls to the floor with the paper in hand. Orochimaru knew that the only way she was going to get strong was through drugs, she was a weakling after all. She had to rely on such remedial things. It didn't matter though… All Sakura had wanted was power, and that was what she was getting.

It was raining when Sakura, gasping and choking on her breath after the two hours of training, returned to her room. Orochimaru was sitting on the only chair in the room. Sakura stares at him by the door and he gives her a slithery smile. "Hello Sakura. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Two months had passed since Orochimaru gave Sakura a thick supply of the drug. "I haven't run out yet." Sakura chokes out quickly and reaches for her glass of water. She chugs it down greedily.

"Yes, yes. I know Sakura. I also know you've been working astoundingly hard… All for dear Sasuke."

Sakura peers at the man, her eyes full of suspicion. "What is it?"

Someone else steps into the room, Sakura turns to see Kabuto with a carefree smile. "Let me tell you very simply how things are, Sakura." Kabuto says kindly, his voice as if speaking to a child. "Orochimaru does not trust you."

That much was obvious.

"So?"

"_So_ he's devised a little mission for you to prove yourself." Kabuto explains.

Sakura snaps to Orochimaru, sitting at the chair watching her with the eyes of a predator. "What do you want me to do?"

"Bring me back the head of a Konoha villager."

Sakura swallows. "Any?"

Orochimaru sits up, naturally I would prefer Tsunade's or Jiraya's… but you are nowhere strong enough to compete against them, so let me go with… Ino Yamanaka."

Ino.

"You want me to kill her?"

"And bring back her head." Orochimaru finishes with a smirk.

This was the test. Would I be able to do that? Go against every moral for the single goal I'd leashed myself to. That was my test. I was going to kill Ino.

"When?"

Orochimaru smiles, knowing my inevitable answer.

"Tomorrow."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note**

The frogs know when the rain will come.

-creativename

_**Next time on "Severed"**: Sakura returns to her old village after six months. She's different now, and she's on a mission. Will she be able to kill Ino? They were friends, and rivals. Ino is to Sakura what Naruto is to Sasuke. Does she have the same determination though? The next chapter will reveal it all!_


End file.
